Summer Rose
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: My take on who is Summer Rose, very different from most. I wrote this after two months of writer's block, so it might not be the best.


**Present Day**

"Ow!" Yang says, and jerks her right arm back "That stings!"

"Stop moving around, will you!" Blake snaps at her partner and takes Yang's arm.

"Is it clean enough yet?"

"It would be had you not kept moving your arm." Blake starts to wipe up a nasty scrape on Yang's arm.

Yang hisses through her teeth, and places her chin on her left hand. She, Blake, and Weiss are in the infirmary, both because of and for Yang. They had gone out on a mission when some Beowolves appeared. Yang had the bright idea of trying to sneak attack one of them, but instead, it had hit her, and knocked her unconscious. She awoke to a panicked Ruby standing over her. Yang ended up with some bruised ribs, a split lip, a nasty scrape on her right arm, and a few other nicks and bruises.

Yang can't help but think of Ruby. When she woke up, she had to help Weiss and Blake calm her sister down. Yang can't blame Ruby for panic attack. It was almost an exact repeat of what happen seven years ago.

"YANG!" Weiss shouts.

Yang snaps her head up, and looks to Weiss.

"I said your name like six times. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just got lost in thought."

"What were you thinking of?" Blake asks as she starts to bandage Yang's wound.

"Nothing important."

"You and your sister are acting quite weird. Where is she anyway?"Weiss asks.

"I don't know, but I should find her." Yang says, and stands up after Blake finishes.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Blake asks.

Yang shakes her head no, and walks out the infirmary. She first looks in the dorm room, and finds Ruby is not in there. She then looks in both the cafeteria and courtyard, still no Ruby. _Where can she be?_

* * *

**Ten years ago**

Yang and Ruby peak their heads around the corner. The living room is empty of life; the only things there are a couch, table, and TV. The sisters look behind them and also see no signs of life. Yang looks down at Ruby, who wears an all too big for her red cloak. Ruby grins.

Yang starts to tiptoe into the living room; Ruby follows close behind her. Both have a wooden sword in their hands. Yang climbs up onto the couch, and looks on the other side of it. The only thing behind it is dust bunnies. Ruby looks under the couch, and finds the same thing.

The closet door slowly opens, and an older, white cloaked woman comes out of it. She has blond hair, with some gray in it, which goes down to the base of her neck, steel blue eyes, and she too has a wooden sword in her hands. Yang hops off of the couch, and hides behind the table. Ruby hides behind her sister.

The woman walks up to Yang and swings her sword at her. Yang blocks her attack. The woman steps back. Ruby and Yang both walk around the table, and go to attack the woman. She falls, but not before grabbing the sister, and makes them fall with her.

"We got you Grandma Summer!" Ruby squeals.

"Yes you two did my little huntresses in training." Summer grins and hugs her granddaughters.

"Do ya think we'll be as good as of a huntress like you?" Yang asks.

"I think you two will be even better than me."

Summer kisses both of them on the forehead, and she stands up.

"Come on girls, want to make some cookies?"

Both Ruby and Yang jump to their feet and nod. Summer smiles and the three head into the kitchen.

**Present Day**

She finds her on the roof. Ruby is sitting on the ledge of the roof, her legs dangling off the side. Her red cloak hood is over her head, which hangs low. Yang sighs and walks over to her sister. She sits on the ledge, and swings her legs over the edge. Ruby barely reacts. Yang can see that some tears on her sister's face.

"How are you feeling?" Ruby asks.

"Sore. How are you?" Yang answers.

"Good."

Yang places her hand behind her onto the rooftop, and leans back. She looks up to the bright blue sky. There are a few white fluffy clouds traveling about, and there is a warm breeze in the air. Ruby also looks up.

"Do you think she is watching us?"Ruby asks.

"Yeah…Yeah I do." Yang tells her sister.

* * *

**Seven years ago**

Yang and Ruby sit in between their parents on the couch. They had called the sisters into the living room, and by the looks on their parents' faces, whatever they want to talk about is not good. Their father, Justin, runs his hand though his blonde hair before speaking.

"We have something to tell you girls. It's about your grandmother."

"Is Grandma Summer okay?" Ruby asks, holding the end of her cloak in her hands.

"No honey, she is not." Their mother, Ming, tells Ruby.

"Is she hurt?"

"She is going to be okay, right?" Yang asks.

Ming begins to twirl a piece of her black-red hand around her index finger.

"N-No honey, she is not. She um…" Ming starts, trying to think of a way to tell her daughters the news "She um…she's… gone."

"Gone?" The sisters say in unison.

"Yes."

"H-how?" Ruby asks

"She was out with a younger hunter, showing him the ropes like she does all the time with other hunters and huntresses. As they were out, they were suddenly attacked by a pack of Beowolves. They got separated and when the other hunter found her…" Justin trails off.

Yang punches the pillow next to her, and Ruby buries her face in her mother's lap, both of them start to cry. The sisters looked up to their grandmother, both wanted to become huntresses like her, more so Ruby than Yang. Their grandmother had told both of them that being a huntress is a dangerous job. They did not really understand all too much when she had told them that, now they do.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Remember the time you went to get a bag of flour for her, and you came back with it all over you?" Yang asks.

"Yes I do. She said instead of red velvet cookies, we should make 'Ruby velvet cookies'. Remember when we went ice skating and you fell flat on your face?" Ruby says.

"Yes, I remember that. I remember she always read to just when we stayed over."

"I remember that. Remember the time when we were playing hide and seek and grandma couldn't fine you."

"Yes, I was hiding in a tree, and got stuck in it. Grandma was not all too happy with me when she got me down."

The two sisters laugh at their reminiscing. Ruby sighs, and removes her hood.

"Do you think she is proud of us?" She asks her sister.

"I do Ruby. Though I think she would slap me upside the head for the stunt I pulled today."

"She would."

"We should be getting back to the others. We don't want to worry them."

Yang stands back up on the rooftop. She helps her sister back up. The two take another moment to look back up at the sky.

* * *

**As I said, i wrote this after two months of writer's block, so I am not to sure on how this came out. I think that Summer Rose is Ruby's and Yang's parental grandmother, and she is a badass huntress. I thought of her as the grandmother because of the "little red" fairy tale, and in the grimm version, i believe, the grandmother dies, so yeah. Enjoy**


End file.
